Michael in wonderland
by Kuro-oujisama
Summary: Peter who still is sad about the fact that alice left wonderland decides to kidnap a boy named michael.  what will happen to michael in wonderland, especially since he's a boy?
1. the beginning

**God I wasn't ceirtain if I was going to post this story or not, since it probably sucks D:**

**I'm still pretty new at writing stories (especially in english). **

**Anyway this story is about a boy who appears in wonderland years after Alice has left.**

**Since peter decided to kidnap yet another person x3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own heart no kuni no alice.**

My name is Michael and I am going to tell you about the day I first arrived in "wonderland".

I was outside in the garden doing nothing.

Normally I'd just sit inside doing nothing but today was special I guess…

I laid in the grass and looked at the clouds in the sky.

_I wish something exciting would happen._

Those words, I would soon regret saying them.

I saw a white rabbit, a white _fury_ rabbit… with _clothes on,_

Standing in front of me.

Great, just great I'm allergic to animals.

But I sure feel sorry for the little bastard, being forced to wear clothes by it's owner.

I could imagine what kind of owner it had, probably a fat old lady (with lots of makeup) squeezing it to death every single day.

_Well…maybe not._

The rabbit had glasses too by the way.

How did he get here?

"hey you! You're supposed to follow me!" the rabbit said in a quite annoyed voice.

Wait…the animal _talked_?

"what in the…" I sat up and moved a bit backwards until I noticed there was a tree behind me.

_Nature's against me I can see that alright…_

But how in the world could a rabbit be talking?

That's it I must be hallucinating.

I rubbed my eyes and even punched myself in the face to make sure it wasn't a dream or anything like that. But It hurt….

The rabbit transformed into a human

It was a guy with red eyes.

He was a bit old-fashioned.

He had white hair too, did he dye it? He looks young.

He looks a bit older than me though, but why the bunny ears?

The rabbit-man walked towards me and touched my cheek with his firm hand.

He was wearing white gloves.

"don't hurt your beautiful face like that." he said with a sad expression.

_What the hell?_

"what are you saying? who are you anyway?" I yelled confused and terrified and..._disgusted._

The man put his finger on my lips.

"My name is Peter White, it's a pleasure to meet you Michael"

"how do you know my name? don't tell me you're a stalker!"

"why does everybody call me stalker! anyway it's about time we go" he said with a smile on his face, as he lifted me up and held me in his arms while running towards a giant black hole that appeared from nowhere in my garden.

He carried me like a princess, it was embarrassing for god's sake I'm a boy!

But more important then that is the hole, my parents is going to kill me for it.

Or I'll just jump into the hole unwillingly with this suspicious man with bunny ears that I've never seen before… now it _all_ makes sense.

"you're awfully quiet" said the rabbit-man. I mean Peter White.

_Well, I'm probably thinking too much, let's just see what happens…_

He jumped down the hole and I shut my eyes.

When I opened them again I found myself in a strange place.

"… is this hell?"

Peter chuckled and said

"this is wonderland."

He took out a vial filled with some strange liquor.

"Michael, you must drink this."

Yes I'm sure of it now… this guy's definitely a pervert.

"no way am I drinking that!" I said confidently.

"I'm very stubborn so it'll be difficult to force me to drink that, that strange liquid thingy."

What if it's poison?

"It's not poison" he said as if he had read my mind.

"why should I trust a guy who appeared from nowhere in my garden, kidnapped me, jumped down a strange hole and took me to such a strange place as this?" I said full of sarcasm.

Peter sighed and drank the liquor himself, he started to walk towards me, and then he placed his lips on mine.

_Wait, what?_

_This …was so wrong… _

He forced me to drink the poison, I mean strange…unidentified liquid thingy…

I was stunned.

He grasped my shoulders and was still kissing me.

So I snapped out of it and shoved him away.

"what the -beep- are you doing!"

"no need to curse, dear" peter white said calmly smiling.

"who are you calling _dear_?" I glared at him, wondering if he had any last words.

" am I not allowed to do that? I love you after all"

"I'm. _not_. Gay, so get the hell away from me, stupid stalker."

Peter frowned.

" genders doesn't matter as long as you love each other"

" maybe so , but I don't love you and….could you let go of me already?"

Only now peter noticed that he was still holding michael.

"Oh…sorry"

He let go and made a silly face.

"Michael , I know that you probably have many questions to ask but I promise you that we will meet again. This is fate after all."

_Fate my ass…_

"I'm not done with you yet!"

As soon as I got up from the floor my vision got all blurry…

_Why, at a time like this?_

" until next we meet "

Peter whispered and everything went black after that.

When I woke up again I was lying in a bed inside a tent.

"where…?"

_Where am I?_

"ah, you're awake now? How are you feeling?"

I looked up at the person who said that.

It was yet another guy. He had red hair and ruby eyes.

_He's pretty handsome…_

I almost gasped after I realized what I had just thought.

_Haha it's all that rabbit's fault…_

"**hey! Are you retarded or something? Fucking answer already!"**

Huh? Another one….and he looks exactly like the guy beside him!

Are they twins?

"now ,black calm down."

That person is so…so _weird_…

"**the guy is -beep-in mute!"**

Not only that he's cursing like hell…

"I can talk you know!"

"**no shit! Someone give the retard a prize!"**

"you're really pissing me off!"

Before I knew it we argued for like an hour.

I didn't even know who the dude was.

After we both had calmed down the other guy started to talk.

"my name is white, and this person is black" he smiled and pointed at the _very_ disturbing person from before.

But this 'white' person wasn't really giving me the most pleasant feeling either…

He was smiling and all but something tells me that I should not get involved with him…


	2. discussion

**Michael gets to know a bit of wonderland this time and he has already met the jokers.**

**I don't know anything about black and white so I can't guarantee that their personalities will fit.**

**I really have to play the games…-sighs-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart No Kuni No Alice.**

"so your name is michael?"

White said, staring into my eyes with his ruby ones.

I blushed and replied

We were now sitting at a table drinking tea.

The annoying…..the guy named black was also there beside him.

He didn't drink any tea though. He said that it tastes like shit.

Is that the only thing he can say?

Anyway it seems that white and black owns a whole circus.

I had to admit, it was pretty cool.

"um…may I ask you something?"

I said quietly.

"sure, what is it?"

"what is this place?"

"**It's a circus you damn retard,are you blind?"**

"I meant this place called wonderland you shithead!"

_Atleast I think peter called it wonderland…_

"I have thought about it for quite a while now and I think your personalities are pretty similar to each others.." white said amused.

"don't compare me to him!" we both said in unison.

"**what a fucking moron! he actually tries to copy me?"**

"that's _my _line."

We both glared at each other until white stopped us.

"right , about wonderland…"

But before Joker got to say anything he was cut off by michael

"I don't care about wonderland, just tell me if there is any way to leave this place"

"**just shut up and listen! You were the fucking idiot who asked in the first place!"**

Well…I hate to admit it but black's right, I _did_ ask about wonderland so I guess I have to listen.

And if it turns out that I have to stay here, explanations would come in handy…

"alright.." I pouted.

"you're an outsider, there's no mistaking it now" white let out a chuckle

"it has been years since we last had a foreigner here. It seems like we finally have found someone _interesting"._

"**are you kidding me? That guy's just another one of those annoying idiots!"**

"wait a minute…there has been another person like me here?"

"well yes, it was a young girl named Alice, she was quite the charming young lady"

"**just an annoying bitch…"**

"…since black doesn't like her I take it she was pretty nice"

I grinned at black who just snorted.

"I agree, she was. Everyone in this country loved her. Since every foreigner who comes here will be loved by everyone"

"**guys included"** black snickered

As some sort of revenge.

"what! That's insane!"

"things here in wonderland is different from your home, michael"

"…I understand"

"good, now let's get to the point"

White went on and on telling me about this mysterious place called wonderland.

There are apparently people without faces … _pretty creepy_…and role holders who does have faces.

And although I didn't listen much to what white said I think I remember what he said…I _think…_

"but man I feel sorry for alice who had to go through this too…"I thought.

joker smiled and mentioned something about the vial and what-not.

Wait a minute…

"what did you say about the vial!"

"you really weren't listening, were you?" white sighed

"**he's fucking slow…" **black commented.

"…sorry about that…but is there any way to leave this place!"

There _had_ to be a way.

_If not I'll commit suicide._

_I'm sure black would like that…_

"there is a way."

White smirked and looked at me.

I rose up and suddenly felt like dancing…but of course I didn't….black…the _bastard_ would make fun of me.

"really!"

"yes, we found you unconscious on the ground, next to you there was a vial with a heart shaped lock. We assumed you drank it and we carried you here. Drinking that vial means that you must participate in the game."

"what game?"

I asked, with a serious look on my face.

"the game is whether or not you can return to your world.

You cannot play the game alone…and that also means that you can't leave _alone_ either."

Joker took out the vial that he had picked up before.

It had a little amount of liquid in it.

"I was sure I drank everything of it…"

"**what kind of retard would drink the liquid inside that vial? Stupid!"**

"I was forced by a strange rabbit stalker!"

"peter white wasn't it?" white guessed.

"y-yea…how'd you know?"

"**it's the same idiot who led that bitch here too!"**

Black snatched my tea and drank it all himself.

He was probably in a bad mood.

But…he's always like that.

Strange…I have only been with those guys for a couple of hours but it feels like I know them already.

"hey! Black didn't you say that _tea tastes like shit?_"

"**did I tell you to open that fucking big mouth of yours? No? then shut the -beep- up!"**

_Geez_

"back to Peter White…who exactly is he?"

White sipped on his tea.

"he is the prime minister of the castle of hearts"

I almost choked on air when I heard that.

"no way…you're not joking are you?"

"I know it's hard to believe but no I am not."

"so where is the castle of hearts?"

"**what, you're gonna go meet that moron? Great you suit each other perfectly! One's a -beep-in perverted idiot and the other one's a big mouthed little brat!"**

Ignoring black I went out of the tent.

"well then white….._black…._goodbye, we'll meet again hopefully."

"**don't **** with me,just get outta here already."**

"have a safe trip michael"

Joker waved at him and so he went off.

However…the fact that both of the jokers smiled a sinister smile went unnoticed…


	3. Fate

Those two…they never told me _where_ the castle was!

Next time I see them I'll choke them!

So I guess I was lost this time.

It's a first for me. It's so quiet in the woods, the only thing you can hear is the birds chirping.

It had become daytime, it was night when I was at jokers place.

Time sure changes fast.. he _did_ mention something about that.

Wonderland is amazing however you think about it. But…what to do now? I'm lost and who knows when time will change again. the only reason I'm going to meet Peter White is because I want to know why he led me here. If it wasn't because of that I wouldn't ever want to see his face again…_never_. castle of hearts…it's probably another guy who owns it. I have given up on finding anything other than males here. _but…will I really be able to return? I wonder if my parents has noticed that I'm gone by now…I have to win this game no matter what. I'll show you.. peter white!_ after that it became really quiet.. Even the birds had left. I could hear my footsteps and nothing else. it was anything but pleasant.

I felt as if something or someone watched me. The jokers couldn't have followed me.. Could they? I heard a bush rustle and I took a few steps back only to find out it was a squirrel. "don't scare me like that" I gave out a sigh of relief and began walking again , faster this time. the wind was getting stronger and before I knew it I was running, I didn't know what I was running from. I ran and ran until I bumped into someone. We both fell to the ground. There we were, practically lying on top of each other. A pretty tall man with brown hair and dark red eyes. This person actually seemed pretty normal.

I got off of him and was sitting on the ground, inspecting him. With a surprised expression he looked at me with his beautiful eyes. I blushed. "I-I'm sorry, are you hurt?" I asked and offered him my hand to help him up. He got up, brushed the dust off of his red clothes and smiled at me. "nope, are you?" I stood up and gazed at him. He was unique.. I felt like something about him was _special_ . "I'm alright, sorry I should have watched where I was going.." I apologized once again and walked past him until he grabbed my arm. "wait!" he said and pulled me closer to him. "you didn't tell me your name." he teased me and I think my heart skipped a little. Why? Why did it do that? "my name is Michael, now let me go already!" I yelled at him, tried to kick him but he didn't let go. Instead his grip only became more tighter. "why so upset? " this guy… he's still smiling. It doesn't seem like he's angry at all. " who are you?" I glared at him, but the more I looked into his eyes the calmer I became. I settled down and avoided eye contact this time. The man smiled again. "me? My name is Ace! I am the knight of the castle of hearts. Nice to meet you Michael". he ruffled my hair a bit and laughed. _really…it seems like I only run into idiots all the time._ " don't act all friendly with me." I murmured. _but this guy is from the castle of hearts? And a knight at that.._ the brunette put a hand to his chin . "but… I'm lost , could you give me instructions on where to go?" _…great_… "too bad, I'm lost too, I was on my way to the castle of hearts to see peter white." I sighed and finally he let go of my arm. "I see…do you want me to accompany you? Actually I'm headed there as well, since my business at the clock tower is finished already."_ clock tower… if I'm correct that is the only place that is neutral. If white hadn't told me anything I would be so clueless about it all now._ Ace waved his hands in front of me. "hello? Are you there?" I seem to have the habit of daydreaming.. _got to snap out of it._ " I am…and I would be very grateful if you could lead me to the castle but weren't you lost only moments ago?" I deadpanned and the guy chuckled. "well I think I have found the right way now." he pointed at a road turning right.

"are you sure?" I asked , a bit uncertain. The guy tilted his head a bit and said he was _'very sure_' of it. Until we walked straight into some sort of _clock tower_ ! I glared at the man who just had assured me of this being the right way. " Ace… this is _not_ the right way." _I just knew I couldn't trust this guy_. "right, let's go back" I suggested and the brunette just nodded and followed me. We were once again in the forest and there were two crossroads. "which way?" I asked.. If that guy would tell me to turn left I would just simply turn right. He put one of his hands on my shoulder and pointed at the road at the right with his other hand "hey michael! Let's go this way~" .. _left it is…_ instantly I began walking the other way and ace pouted. "you're no fun." but he shrugged and followed me anyway. This time we were at the amusement park. "right…how did we end up here?" Exhausted as I was I took a seat on a bench inside the amusement park. Ace sat beside me and just giggled. " you really have no sense of direction!" …he laughed at me… _he_ who also had no fucking sense of direction. "shut up ace. I don't want to be told that by _you_" "hey, why not stay here for a while? I mean this is an _amusement _park after all, why not have some fun before heading to the castle?" _…perfect, he already thinks I'm his friend._ "no, Ace…I really need to talk to Peter. We can go to the amusement park _after_ I have interrogated that damn rabbit." "michael ... just face it, fate simply does not want you to meet sir peter" ace told me while relaxing on that bench, suddenly eating ice cream. "Ace could you please refrain from talking about _fate_? I have had enough of it already, let's go." the young knight didn't say a thing after that… he simply followed me and after a while, we reached the castle.

With pure _skills_ and not _luck_. A marchen looking castle of hearts was it. If this was all a dream, I really wish that I would wake up right now….


End file.
